marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Nebula (Earth-616)
| Affiliation = None; formerly , , , ; former leader of a mercenary band | Relatives = Thanos (alleged grandfather, unknown if maternal or paternal); Zorr (alleged father); Kraa (alleged uncle) Xira (alleged aunt) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Mount Virago, Godthab Omega; Sanctuary II | Gender = Female | Height = 6'1" | Weight = 185 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Bald | Hair2 = (formerly black)Category:Black Hair | UnusualSkinColour = Blue | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Space pirate, mercenary, conqueror | Education = | Origin = Allegedly granddaughter of Titanian Thanos and daughter of Luphomoid Zorr (controversial origins) | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Roger Stern; John Buscema | First = Avengers #257 | HistoryText = Little is known about the life of Nebula before the time she hijacked Sanctuary II, the solar orbiting satellite built and used as a base of operations by Thanos. A short time before Thanos became permanently transfixed between life and death, Nebula sent a small band of her most trusted aides to Sanctuary II to repair its hyperdrive engines and teleport the station out of the solar system. The underlings were met by the Avenger then known as Captain Marvel, who had been sent to investigate possible activity. Nebula's minions warped the satellite out of the solar system with Captain Marvel aboard and rendezvoused with Nebula. She planned to conquer the Skrull empire, which was then in chaos after the destruction of its throneworld by the planet-devourer Galactus. Not knowing how to return home, Captain Marvel pretended to go along with Nebula's scheme, but actually helped the Skrulls evacuate the outpost world Nebula was intent on destroying. The Avengers eventually located their missing member and allied themselves with the Skrulls to oppose her. Before the Avengers could catch up to Nebula, she annihilated both the Skrull outpost and the planet Xandar, home planet of Firelord. In battle with Nebula, the Avenger Starfox, brother of Thanos, learned that Nebula was apparently Thanos's granddaughter and thus his own grandniece. Shortly thereafter, the virtually omnipotent Beyonder, curious about the Avengers, arrived, and in an attempt to help the Avengers vanquish Nebula, helped her and her minions to escape by teleporting them out of the Andromeda Galaxy. Sometime after all this, while Firelord and Starfox were searching known space for Nebula, Thanos was reborn. One of his first tasks was to reclaim Sanctuary II. When he found Nebula, she claimed to be his granddaughter. He torched her body and left her on the brink of death, where she hovered until the affair of the Infinity Gauntlet. For whatever reason, Thanos left Nebula to roam around his shrine as he battled all manner of beings to keep the Gauntlet. After Thanos defeated Eternity and left his body, Nebula claimed the Gauntlet and fully restored herself to life as she achieved omnipotence. She eventually lost the Gauntlet to Adam Warlock and was placed in the custody of Firelord and Starfox. Later one of her crew freed Nebula from her cell on Titan, finding her in a catatonic state. After surgery to restore her to her former mental capacity (if not her former looks) she battled the Silver Surfer and Jack of Hearts. She killed her crew in escaping. Nebula later resurfaced as a member of the Graces, Gamora's group of female warriors. She battled Ronan the Accuser alongside Stellaris. Ronan triumphed, severely wounding her. She later fought side-by-side the other Graces, defending their base of operations from the Annihilation Wave. After Thanos' son Thane decided to orchestrate a plan to kill his progenitor, he enlisted the help of Nebula, Starfox and Champion. As part of his plan, Thane deceived them into helping him invade Terrax's warship to steal a Phoenix Egg in his possession. Upon discovering the truth, Nebula killed Thane to prevent him from opening the egg, but his death just made the egg hatch and allowed the Phoenix Force to turn him into its new host. Thane's former allies sought Thanos' help to stop Thane, and in turn Thanos had them take him to the God Quarry so that he could acquire the power he needed to defeat his son. Following Thane's defeat, Nebula was left behind in the God Quarry. She fell victim to the Quarry's ensaring illusions, and didn't break free until after a considerable amount of time. When Nebula escaped from the God Quarry, the trio of witches named The Coven that guarded it informed her that Thanos had met his end at the hands of Gamora. The Coven informed Nebual of the existence of the Naglfar Beacon, a powerful weapon Nebula could use to one-up Gamora as the most dangerous woman alive. Nebula kidnapped the dwarf Urzuul and forced him to build an axe with teleporting abilities and help her find the horn. The Asgardians of the Galaxy assembled by Kid Loki attempted to obtain the Naglfar Beacon for themselves, but they arrived too late. Nebula tested the horn, summoning the Naglfar Armada on Netredeen and then on Chandilar. She moved to her true target, Earth. Expecting retaliation from the Asgard because the Naglfar Horn was Asgardian in nature, Nebula subdued and kidnapped Thor to use him as leverage. She also captured Kid Loki, who had tried to warn Thor about Nebula's plans. The Asgardians of the Galaxy tracked Nebula down, and Loki incapacitated her using an illusion long enough for Valkyrie to take the Naglfar Beacon from her. During the fight, Nebula's teleporting axe was damaged, and he had Urzuul repair it. The dwarf tempered with the axe, sending Nebula somewhere unpleasant when she used the axe to escape after her defeat. | Powers = Superhuman Strength: She possesses an ability to lift weights ranging 800lbs to 25 tons. * Superhuman Durability: Due to her superhuman strength she has possessed a very potent superhuman durability. Her muscular tissues are stronger than a human's. | Abilities = Nebula is highly skilled in military strategy, space warfare, leadership, astro-navigation, and the operation of advanced technology. She is a skilled hand-to-hand fighter. | Strength = Her official Marvel Power grid rating is a 4, indicating that her strength is somewhere in the 800lbs to 25 tons range. Her ratings also indicate enhanced durability. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Among the advanced alien technology at her disposal was once the Sanctuary II, a starship of 10,000 crewmen of various species and armed with hundreds of energy weapons as well as a hanger deck holding hundreds of fighter craft. | Weapons = Nebula wore wrist blasters that produced blasts of concussive force. | Notes = * Nebula was stated to have an "Universal" threat level by the Nova Corps. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Possible Eternal/Luphomoid Hybrids Category:Thanos Family Category:Unknown Species Category:Universal Threat Level Category:Infinity Gauntlet wielders Category:Cyborgs